legobattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
2856252 LEGO Battles: Ninjago
2856252 LEGO Battles: Ninjago is the second game in the LEGO Battles series, and was released in 2011. LEGO.com Description Characters * Sensei Wu * Kai * Zane * Cole * Jay * Lord Garmadon with two shadow guards as his second form and similar to his first form but shoots lighting bolts as his third form. * Builder (Ninjas) * Builder (Skullkins) * Samukai * Nuckal * Chopov * Krazi * Wyplash * Frakjaw * Kruncha * Nya * Bonezai * Samurai with a katana, who turns into a samurai mounted on a horse as his 2nd form, and a samurai with 2 archers always following him as his 3rd form. * Alien Commander that gains legs similar to those of Spy Clops as his 2nd form, and then becomes similar to his first form, but glows when he walks, as his 3rd form. * Biff with a type of light stick ,who then can turn into a modified version of the mining suit, similar to the Gripley but is long ranged, as his 2nd form, and with two blasters as his 3rd form. * Governor Broadside * Captain Brickbeard with a cutlass, who then can get a giant cannon as his 2nd form, and 2 pirate buddies for his 3rd form. * Maraca Man which has Wrestler as his 2nd form and then 2 of them as his 3rd form. * Lance Spears with a spear. His other forms include a change in weapons and upgrades to his diving suit, like a giant propeller. * Officer simply with a pistol as his first form, as Agent Chase as his second form, and driving a police car as his second form. * Pharaoh with a scepter who can become a Anubis Guard as his 2nd form or have 2 Mummy follow him as his 3rd form. * Spartan Warrior with a spear and a bare chest, who can turn into a spartan with a spear and a shield as his 2nd form ,and then 3 of them as his 3rd form. * King with a regular sword who gets put on a horse for his 2nd form and gets a gold sword and shield as his 3rd form. * Wizard with a small staff who can turn into Giant Troll as his 2nd form and has a bigger staff and floats as his 3rd form. * Spaceman as himself as his first form, as three Blue Classic Spacemen as his second form and as a red spaceman piloting a small space-speeder as his third form. * Zombie by himself as his first form, 3 zombies as his second form, and 1 zombie that glows when he walks as his third form. * Santa Claus as himself as his first form, riding a horse as his second form, and has two elf buddies following him as his third form. * There are four unplayable characters in the game. There are the Rock Monsters, Ice Monsters, Lighting Monsters, and Lava/Fire Monsters. Each one guards it's respective golden weapon. They spawn from monster dens.